


Imfishane futhi imnandi

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21829714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth





	Imfishane futhi imnandi

UJaime unesikhathi esifanelekile sohambo lwakho lokuqala noBrienne ecabanga ngokugijima. Shaya isikebhe sakho ekhanda futhi umenze acwila emfuleni. Esiphambanweni wahosha inkemba yakhe emphinjeni wakhe futhi waqhubeka nokuxubha ngegazi ngisho nangemva kwempilo kaConfederate. Kepha akupheli kahle, noma kuvela amathuba.

UBrienne uhamba futhi ngemibono yakhe yokuphunyuka eyenzeka kuye, kodwa kulokhu thina somhlaba nebandla sangena ezandleni zikaCersei, noma uCasterly Rock, okuthi esizukulwaneni sakhe angakaze abe nobulungiswa, ungowomndeni wakhe. Ingabe kuyazuzisa kulezi zindawo.

Imicabango yakhe isuka emazweni ahilelekile ngemuva kolwandle, athulule izinwele zakhe akhohlwe ukumasha namuhla futhi angaqhumi i-Westeros, okuyindlela izwe leli ebengathatha noma ngaphandle kwakhe injalo . Kepha manje njengoba umhlaba uphunyukile futhi ubelokhu egcina eholele kulowo owayengumbamba kuye.


End file.
